


Romantic overtures - You've got my heart...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: Jack♥️Phryne...I have this one scene I imagined, set after the latest Miss Fisher movie, Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears. Both Jack and Phryne confess they've got each other's hearts and give in to each other...While I absolutely loved seeing more of the delightful Miss Fisher, dear old DI Jack, and the pretend tarantula as cupid, like every other fan of every other ship on the planet I was left wanting for more and so we have this one shot here...
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Romantic overtures - You've got my heart...

Almost dawn. The sun danced just that side of the horizon, where the orange hued sky met the grassy knolls and birds chirped away.

In her room with the curtains drawn back, Phryne admired the view, more than comfortable in the arms of the one man she had loved like no other, in all of her wild, adventurous life.

Another mystery solved the night before, and Phryne was quite pleased with the turn of events. Especially because Jack was still here, as he was all day yesterday. Adventure, intrigue, romance and passion, and the man who matched her pace for pace in all. Phryne couldn't have asked for more from life at just this moment. But Jack seemed pensive, idly running a hand up and down her arm even as he held her close with the other.

"Penny for your thoughts, Inspector," she said playfully, tipping his chin up. He took that hand, kissed the fingertips gently.

"I wonder how many times over have I lost you, since the day I met you," it was said so softly he might not have spoken at all.

Concern eked into the warm cocoon she felt had wrapped around them after the night of loving. She raised herself up on one arm to look into his soft, serious eyes. There was a world of hurt and pain in them, that caused that extra flutter in her heart. To soothe them both, she kissed him softly. "I'm here now," she dropped little kisses on his forehead, kissed his eyes shut, "and you know my heart belongs to you. You could never lose me."

"But I have, Phryne." This time he tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. And saw himself reflected in the pale blue. It soothed the hurt away, just a little. "Car crashes, crazed murderers, gunfights, train rides," he caressed that beloved face gently, brushing the dark fringes to the side. "Each time I feel my heart couldn't take any more." He felt the little bump there, above her brow that hidden by her hair - from her latest scrape earlier that day. "But that is worse than not being able to see you." Infinitely worse. "Not knowing you are whole and hale."

"Oh, Jack," she placed her hand on his chest, stroking up and down gently, lovingly, as much in apology as in comfort. Had she been blind to his pain? She felt that little tremor in him, and was struck by the realization that by being oblivious she had hurt him a lot more than he cared to admit. Dear old, stoic Jack with his long suffering heart, that she herself had deemed was as deep as the Pacific Ocean. And she had bruised it countless times herself just by being. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she pressed a kiss onto that heart.

"But you have to save the whole world," he rolled over so he could look into her eyes. He traced one fingertip down her cheek, marveling at his own heart. How could you love someone to the point that it was a constant ache... But like he had just told her, it was Infinitely worse not loving her.

"Jack, you know I-" helpless, she dropped off and touched his face, a plea for understanding, as though the touch would suffice for all the answers he needed. "You know I can't be tied down," she whispered.

He took the hand that cupped his face, pressed a kiss on to the center of her palm. "I understand. I only ask that you take care."

She closed her eyes in gratitude, just for one moment. He had said to her once he would never ask her to change, to give up what she was. And he never would. He was her miracle, this man who waited for her, who understood her, gave her all of himself and demanded nothing in return but her heart. And that she had given him a long time ago.

"I will be careful, I promise."

"It's my heart you need to be careful about," he made light of it, the way he always did, but lowered his brow to hers, actions belying the casual and humorous tone. "Hear my soul speak," he quoted Shakespeare as he wove his fingers in her hair, drew her closer, "The very instant that I saw you did my heart fly to your service, there resides."

"I am not Miranda," she teased, rolling over so she was on top again, "But you have my heart. And I won't hurt yours, I promise," she kissed him to seal the deal, then pulled him up with her, showering him with kisses, light and playful. She would not let him be sad in her arms. For now, love would have to be enough.

He went with her, willingly. For now he held her in his arms, for now they were together. Comforted in the knowledge that she was his, that his love was well received and returned, Jack let her lead as the sun rose outside and day took over night.


End file.
